drunk ninjas
by xXElitraXx
Summary: Tobi finally drives deidara to drink!
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone tobi...UN!" yelled a furious Deidara for the 4th time that day "but sempai Tobi want to be with you." Said Tobi in a whiney way "No...UN! Replied deidara walking down the hall "But sempai!" whined Tobi grabbing on to Deidara's foot making deidara drag him down the hall "let me go Damitt!" yelled deidara shaking his foot trying to get Tobi off.

"Looks like you're having a bad day today deidara." Laughed Kisame watching Deidara desperately trying to get tobi off and away from him "SHUT UP… UN!" yelled deidara glaring at kisame.

As deidara dragged Tobi down the hall into the living room kisame continued to laugh at Deidara's misfortune. "What are you doing?" asked Itachi walking into the living room "I'm trying to get this Baka off of me...UN!" said deidara once again shaking his leg and finally shaking tobi off.

While tobi was a little discombobulated Deidara took this as a chance to escape and poofed away. "SEMPAI!!" cried tobi dramatically running around in circles. "Hehehehe, I bet I know where he went." Smiled kisame. "Were? Were did sempai go, tobi wants to know!" said tobi glancing up at kisame wanting his answer "he went to the bar." Stated kisame evilly "YAY! Now tobi can hang out with sempai!" said tobi happily running out the door.

Later on tobi found the bar that deidara was in and snuck in not wanting to be seen by him yet.

"Dude you look like hell." Stated the bar tender to deidara "yeah well I have a moron for a partner...un, You would look the same if you did to." Stated deidara taking another shot of sake "hehehe you betta slow down on those your gunna be wasted." Laughed the bar tender "I don't care. Hit me again!" demanded deidara holding out his shot glass, the bar tender complied and pored him another shot.

Tobi went and sat in a booth in the back of the bar and waited for deidara to leave "what would you like to drink?" asked a waitress holding a pad and paper "ummm….Tobi wants the same thing he's having." Stated tobi pointing to an old drunk guy. "Are you sure that's really strong stuff." Asked the waitress making sure that's what he wanted "yep tobi wants that." Said tobi smiling under his mask "ok I'll be back with your drink sir." Said the waitress and walked off to get his drink.

Tobi looked back over to deidara whose cheeks were a reddish color from the sake and was talking to some person and nearly falling out of his chair while doing so, needless to say deidara was wasted just as the bar tender had warned.

A few minutes later the waitress returned with tobi's drink and left again, Tobi too the bottle of what looked like a bottle of sake and gulped it down just like he saw the old man do, and within seconds tobi was drunker than a skunk. (hahaha I'm so evil) tobi's cheeks turned a reddish color indicating that he was as drunk as deidara. "Tobi is going to go talk to sempai now." Slurred tobi clumsily getting up out of his booth and stumbling towards deidara.

"Hey sempai!" said tobi slinging his arm over deidara who only looked at him "well tobi how you doing" said deidara clumsily, slinging his arm over tobi's shoulder "Tobi wants to say sorry." Said Tobi leaning forward "don't worry about it." Said deidara taking another hit of his sake " okay wanna sing a song together?" slurred tobi pointing at the karaoke machine " sure said deidara getting up and walking onto the stage with Tobi wobbling behind him.

As the two made there way up to the stage they had already decided on a song to sing, the two searched for the song on the machine and found it, they grabbed the microphones and played the song, and tobi started to sing first.

Tobi: When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you

Then deidara.

Deidara: You make things alright when I'm feeling blue

(If you haven't guessed by now the song is weezer "my best friend.)

And then they both started to sing together and grabbing each others shoulders and swinging back and fourth, by this time Itachi and kisame had walked into the bar and stopped dead in there tracks at what they saw.

As the song ended tobi and deidara started to cry. "I love you Tobi!" cried deidara hugging tobi "Tobi loves you too! Cried tobi hugging back.

Itachi's and kisame's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Itachi spoke first. "Kisame…" said Itachi still staring at the two Akatsuki members in front of them. " yeah…" asked kisame doing the same " never let them drink again…" said Itachi shaking his head slowly, kisame just nodded his head.

As the two drunk members continued to cry Itachi spoke again. "lets never speak of this it's to embarrassing even for me." Said Itachi gaining his composure "I agree." Said kisame as they walked out of the bar door hearing the other to still crying.

OK tells me what you think of this story, I wrote this cuz I had nothing better to do at 2:53 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I figured I do this. ^/-\^


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning things at the Akatsuki were a little hectic.

"I hate you with a passion...un" said Deidara holding an ice pack on his head.

"But you told tobi that you loved him yesterday." Said tobi sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Deidara's chair.

"I laid…un" said deidara closing his eye and resting his head back, a few minutes later kisame entered the room along with Itachi. Kisame just looked quickly and continued to walk and Itachi just followed

"Jeez what's there problem? UN" said deidara looking where the two had just been.

A few days later at a party

"What the hells your problem deidara?" Asked hidan sitting next to deidara on the couch.

"That is my problem, he won shut up...UN" stated deidara gesturing towards Tobi.

"Sucks to be you." Said hidan getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"SEMPAI LETS SING A SONG!!!" yelled tobi jumping up and down

"NO! UN" replied deidara quickly

"But SEMAPAIIIIIIIIII" said tobi dragging out the last part.

"No tobi leave me alone...un." said deidara laying down on the couch and putting a pillow over his head.

"But…"

"No...UN" said deidara cutting tobi off.

A few more moments of this and tobi gave up and went some where else much to Deidara's pleaser.

Moments later deidara was shocked out of his spot on the couch by a all to familiar song that was sang by all to familiar voices, soon after the signing was over deidara could hear a rolling of laughter.

"HIDAN!!!! I"LL KILL YOU!!!...UN" yelled a furious deidara.

" hey I was just at the right place at the right time don't blame me!" laughed Hidan running away from a furious deidara.

Ok sorry for the really short chapter but this is all i could come up with right now lol but If something new comes up I will edit it and re post it. ^^

I want to thank Schitz for reviewing and for the ones that I didn't remember you can kill me later when I'm done living ok by by then ^^


End file.
